ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimo The Destroyer
Ultimo The Destroyer is the main antagonist of the Gwen 10 the Series and Gwen's personal arch-nemesis. 'Appearance' Not much to describe but Ultimo dons the Ultra Omni Suit, a much more advance version of Omni and neon-purple eyes can be seen through her pitch-black visor. The Gigatrix was impaled on the torso, thus causing the chestplate to fractures and leaks purple Codon energy. Because of the armor have masculine aspect, it completely removes her gender identity. When her mask was removed, her eyes are neon-purple with black sclera and black roots spreading across from her eye-socket, her teeth are sharpen into fangs and have red hair painted with black and purple streaks. 'Personality' Ultimo is completely heartless and sadistic, enjoying upsetting the opponents by killing their loved one and home. She is very cruel and ruthless as she battle the opponents to their very limit, even forcing pacifist warriors to enter a frenzy. Ultimo had a pride to be the strongest Omnitrix Warrior, which leads her to slain every powerful warriors, be it good or evil, in the Omniverse. When a foe more powerful approach her, she gets excited and eager but when she's losing, she grew very serious and become even more vicious. Ultimo is very protective with Giga the Gigatrix, as shown when Hero Core as Battlefly attempt to cast a spell to deactivate the Gigatrix and she aggressively struck down Battlefly. She even grew crazy when Vegito mocked the Gigatrix by calling it "godly toy". Ultimo displays a very personal grudge against Bella Hydna, even stated that Bella's training method ruined her life and drove her to become what she is now. 'Powers And Abilities' Ultimo have immense strength that allows her to easily lift up a pillar and threw it at Su'Flow that smashed her across the walls. She have enhanced speed, agility and dexterity as she was able to easily slain Kenchi with a sword. Ultimo's body produces a surge of Codon radiation, which greatly empowers her every time she unleashes it and it often interferes with Omnitrix, causing them to malfuction, as she did with Hero Core's Omnitrix in Mastery of The Omnitrix. She can even channel the Codon energy into the Gigatrix and unleash a powerful energy blast known as Giga Bomber, which it's powerful enough to obliterated A.M.A.Z.O. Ultimo have sharp fangs. Ultimo can perform Magic spells. Ultimo is capable of surviving the complete annihilation of a reality itself, as the Toon Dimension was destroyed and Ultimo is the only survivor, beside the Realiator. 'Equipment' Ultimo wore the Ultra Omni Suit, which greatly enhanced her natural abilities and contain the Codon radiation in stable level. She used the audio filter in her mask to alter her voice, in attempts to hide her secret identity. It also contains a Life Support System and Light-Tonfas for weapons. Her Ultra Omni Suit gain extra gears or alter the design and shapes depending the alien powers she choose. Ultimo is in possession of the Gigatrix, which she created herself and forcefully impaled on her chest. With it, she can use the powers of any 2,000,000 aliens as well as access 100 Ultimate aliens and 20 Giga aliens' powers. As shown in Mastery of The Omnitrix and Battle of the Gods, the Gigatrix will perfectly regenerate Ultimo and the Ultra Omni Suit back to perfect status and even contains a back-up DNA sample to ressurrect Ultimo if she was ever completely obliterated, making her immortal. According to Ultimo, she grows stronger by fighting stronger opponents, stating she has Zenkai powers of the Saiyan. 'Acessible Alien Powers' *'Frankenstrikes electrotechnokinesis, enhanced strength and Tesla Coils *'Water Hazard's hydro cannons *'''Clockwork's time ray projection and time portal creation *'Four Arms'' enhanced strength, enhanced jumping, Sonic Clap and Shock Wave *'Dittos clone duplication *'Atomix's nuclear generation *'''Feedback's electrokinesis, energy absorption, energy redirection and elastic antennas/tail *'Raths wrist/foot claws, enhanced strength *'Big Chill's ice projection and flight *'''Chromastone's ultraviolet projection and energy absorption *'Alien Xs enhanced strength and celestial energy projection *'Gravattack's gravikinesis and enhanced strength *'''XLR8's enhanced speed *'Terraspins aerokinesis *'Articguana's ice breath *'''Jetray's flight, enhanced strength and nauroshock blast *'Reflections mirrors and mirror clone creation *'Goop's liquidification and elasticity *'''Heatblast's fire projection and pyrokinesis *'Shocksquatchs enhanced strength, enhanced agility and electro projection *'Buzzshock's electro projection *'''Armodrillo's enhanced strength and drill hands 'Accessible Fusion Alien Powers' *'Rockhazards hydrokinesis and terrakinesis *'Diamondarms'' enhanced strength, enhanced durability, crystal refraction, crystal projectile and crystal generation *'NR-Tomic's nuclear projection and radioactive eye beam *'''NR-Spin's aerokinesis and radioactive energy projection *'Chill Arms'' enhanced strength, ice breath, ice projection, flight and Sonic Clap *'Fourmungousaurs enhanced strength, enhanced durability, enhanced jumping and Sonic Clap *'Diamondarms + XLR-Blast's enhanced strength, enhanced durability, fire projection, crystal refraction, crystal generation, crystal projection and enhanced speed *'''Frostjaws' steel-bend jaws, flight, underwater swimming, enhanced speed, ice breath and sharp claws *'Atomic-Xs nuclearkinesis, nuclear generation, flight, enhanced strength and teleportation *'Wildghostblast's fire projection, pyrokinesis, sharp claws, intangibility, enhanced strength, enhanced agility, levitation, body possession and tentacles *'''Gravastar + Clockwork's gravikinesis, magnetokinesis, ferrokinesis, enhanced strength, time manipulation and time ray *'Echo Eye Dittos sonorokinesis, sonic scream, energy blasts, clone duplication and 360 degree vision *'Battlection's mirrors, flight, mirror clone creation, cholorkinesis, tornado generation and Magic. *'''Bio-Mystic's enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced agility, flight, Doom Disks, weapon creation, energy blasts and nanomachine manipulation *'Bio-Atomic Xs enhanced strength, flight, Doom Disks, weapon creation, nanomachine manipulation, nuclearkinesis, nuclear generation, enhanced speed and omni-potent *'Chromaback's ultraviolet projection, electro projection, energy absorption, energy redirection and elastic antennas/tail. '''Accessible Ultimate Alien Powers *'Ultimate Echo Echos sonorokinesis, sonic scream, clone duplication and Sonic Disks 'Accessible Ultimate Fusion Alien Powers' *'Ultimate Chillmungojaws'' enhanced strength, size, bio-Gatling guns, underwater swimming, durable shell, ice-plasma breath, intangibility, flight, steel-bending jaws, and ice projection. *'Ultimate XLR-Clock X's enhanced speed, chronokinesis, omni-potent and Speed Force access. '''Acessible Giga Alien Powers 'Trivia' *No one ever seen Ultimo's true face. Those who did were left with terrifying side-effect such as Bella's sever brain truma and Scarlett Warrior's uncontrollable paranoia. *Ultimo used to be Bella's student and former fiance. *Ultimo and Eon are allies and seems to know each other very well. *Scarlett theorized that Ultimo is an alternate version of Gwen. **Unfortunately, it is not proven who Ultimo was before her transformation. *Ultimo's powers greatly reflects Ultimate Ben's powers. **Unlike Ultimate Ben, Ultimo can use Fusion Powers and Giga Powers